gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Chiu
|friends = Grenda; Mabel Pines; Dipper Pines; Soos |enemies = Pacifica Northwest; Summerween Trickster |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |voice = Niki Yang |likes = Hanging out with her friends; Taping forks to her fingers; Cool Dudes; Boys |dislikes = Being insulted by Pacifica Northwest |quote = "Improvement of human being." }} Candy Chiu is a good friend of Mabel Pines'. She is also friends with Grenda. It is likely that Candy is Korean because she uses Hangul characters on the photo she took of the Summerween Trickster. History At some point, Candy became good friends with Grenda. The two go to the Party at the Mystery Shack together in "Double Dipper". Here, they meet and befriend Mabel after she introduces herself. Shortly after, Mabel inquires as to why Candy has forks taped to her fingers, she demonstrates how she uses them to eat popcorn; Mabel then comments that she has "found her people." Later, when Pacifica Northwest arrives, Candy tells Mabel who the girl is, and she and Grenda cheer their new friend on in her competition against Pacifica. After Pacifica wins the contest by bribing Old Man McGucket, Candy and Grenda decide to stay and sleep over with Mabel, as opposed to going to Pacifica's afterparty like most of the other attendees. The trio presumably spends the night dancing and reading magazines about boys. She appears again in "Summerween", dressed as a peppermint for trick-or-treating; however, her and the others' motives change after the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat them if they fail to secure five hundred pieces of candy for him. Thus, she, Grenda, Mabel, Dipper Pines and Soos begin their trick-or-treating, with Candy, at a point, After Dipper accidentally sends all their treats but the final one into a stream, the gang quickly races to prevent Old Man McGucket from blowing out the candle in his Jack O' Melon to by them more time, only to extinguish it with their sighs of relief. Then, the Trickster shows up and prepares to eat them upon learining they have not met his request, but Soos drives straight through and destroys the Trickster, but he reassembles and chases the group into the Summerween Superstore. They try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes, and end up battling the monster after he eats Soos. Once they are saved by Soos eating the beast, they return to the Mystery Shack, where they enjoy candy, watch movies and celebrate pure evil. Personality Candy is shy and insecure, largely due to being put down by popular girls like Pacifica, and for this reason tends to hang out with other girls rejected by said individuals. She enjoys spending time with her friends, whether the activity be going to a party, reading magazines about boys, having sleep-overs, trick-or-treating or simply hanging out. She likes come up with ways to innovate the human body, such as taping forks to her fingers in order to eat popcorn. Mabel describes her as very cheerful, and she expresses a humorous side. She express a love of photography, various pictures with her cell phone that she may most on the internet. She finds Waddles to be adorable, as seen in Summerween, where in the credits, she takes pictures of Waddles. Appearance Candy has straight jet black hair and wears glasses, and has been seen wearing a striped jade shirt, a dark green skirt, white socks, black shoes, and a pink backpack. Along with this, and she has black stud earrings. Trivia *Candy's voice actor, Niki Yang, also serves as the voices for BMO and Lady Rainicorn from the Cartoon Network series Adventure Time. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Kids